<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>four kisses. by terbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308845">four kisses.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbit/pseuds/terbit'>terbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbit/pseuds/terbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>four kisses that changed the life between sakusa kiyoomi and miya atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>four kisses.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>i.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya, Sakusa Kiyoomi belum pernah mencecap wujud keintiman yang dinamakan ciuman.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan, bahkan sekadar menggenggam tangan pun enggan. Apalagi bila bibir bertemu bibir,</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya mulas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Siapa nyana, bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan terjadi secara tiba-tiba, tanpa konsensus, berlangsung sepersekian detik, dan dilakukan bersama pemilik posisi teratas daftar orang yang harus dihindari; Miya Atsumu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Awalnya hanya sebuah permainan <em>pocky</em> biasa antar rekan satu tim, namun Hinata selalu punya cara mengejutkan semua orang. Satu dorongan kecil di punggung Atsumu, momen kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian dinding tinggi yang entah sejak kapan mengukung Kiyoomi rusak tinggalkan lubang menganga.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Benturan itu membuat hidung dan dahinya mendengung, segalanya terjadi terlalu cepat hingga indranya tidak mampu mencerna hal lain disamping rasa sakit dan campuran berbagai sensasi asing di bibirnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Manis lembut dari cokelat, bercampur remah biskuit yang belum tuntas diolah, dan jejak tipis mint dipadu asam jeruk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Semuanya bercampur dan meledak, berputar, tidak menyisakan ruang baginya untuk memproses dan memberi jarak. Bahkan udara seakan lenyap dan membuat sesak karena penciumannya disesaki aroma <em>walnut</em> dan <em>cedar</em> yang menguar dari bilah surai Atsumu, menggelitik kelopaknya yang tertutup.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ma—maaf, Omi, aduh, maaf!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu lantas menarik diri dengan raut bersalah, wajah hingga telinga dan leher penuh semburat merah muda. Bokuto terkikik di belakangnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi masih terdiam namun pandanganya lurus tertuju pada belah bibir Atsumu yang—yang—astaga, apa barusan dia dan Atsumu—</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sedetik kesadarannya kembali, lalu ia berderap menuju kamar mandi lantas keluarkan semua isi perutnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>ii.</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Malam ini adalah kali pertama Kiyoomi pergi ke festival musim panas. Ia memang membenci keramaian, semua orang tahu, namun bujuk rayu Hinata membuatnya kehabisan alasan untuk melawan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tetapi sekali lagi ia terjebak bersama Miya Atsumu,</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>tengah berjalan santai dengan takoyaki di tangan, topeng rubah menggantung di kepala, dan yukata hitam dengan garis emas yang menghias tubuhnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Serta jangan lupakan jemari Kiyoomi yang tersangkut di bagian belakang obi yukata Atsumu, menggenggam erat karena ia tidak mau lagi berjalan sendiri tak tentu arah setelah sebelumnya terpisah dari Hinata dan Bokuto lalu ditemukan Atsumu di dekat pos permainan menembak. Lagipula Atsumu bilang akan mengantarnya menuju tempat yang cukup sepi untuk menonton kembang api.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Selain itu juga karena ia jelas enggan bergandeng tangan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mereka sampai pada puncak bukit yang cukup sepi dan gelap. Diiringi gemerisik bambu, Kiyoomi berusaha mengalihkan rasa merinding yang membayang di belakang tengkuknya dan beralih fokus pada celoteh panjang Atsumu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”—udah lama nggak pake, terakhir pake dua tahun kemarin, untung masih muat sih, kayaknya emang aku nggak nambah tinggi deh hahaha.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, itu udah mau mulai. Omi? Omiiii?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tangan melambai, halangi lansekap Kiyoomi yang menatap kosong tanpa fokus. Berkedip sekali, tatapnya berlari pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, kini melempar senyum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Tuh, mau mulai.” Jemari Atsumu menunjuk ke arah lapangan luas yang menghampar di bawah mereka, menuntun pandang Kiyoomi agar kembali ke tempat seharusnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Satu kembang api meluncur, disusul dengan yang lain. Merah, lalu kuning, kemudian ungu. Satu, dua, lalu berjajar tiga. Menguncup lalu mekar melukis panorama angkasa malam yang kosong tanpa bintang.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Meledak-ledak beriringan dengan degup di dada.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi menatap panorama yang menghampar dihadapannya takjub, teringat masa-masa kecil kala ia bermain-main dengan kembang api lalu menangis sebab terkena percik api.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Telunjuknya yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergelung dengan telunjuk lain yang sedetik kemudian dilepas, rupanya milik Atsumu. Diliriknya pemuda itu dengan raut bingung karena tatapannya malah tertancap ke tanah.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Miya?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Omi, Omi.... maaf ya.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bila Atsumu meminta maaf untuk insiden <em>pocky</em> sebulan yang lalu, Kiyoomi tidak lagi peduli.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Namun gerak bibir Atsumu di kelam malam diselingi ledak dan kerlip kembang api membuatnya sulit menangkap lanjutan kalimat yang diutarakannya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Kamu bilang apaaa?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Cahaya biru memantul di wajah Atsumu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“—ka Omi!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kemudian kuning, bercampur jingga.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hahhh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lalu merah muda.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Selangkah mendekat, jarak mereka kini hanya dibatasi surai pirang dan hitam yang menggantung di wajah keduanya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Manik Atsumu berpendar tertimpa cahaya, berkilau dihantam puluhan warna. Berubah menjelma kaleidoskop.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Suka sama Omi!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kini kilaunya berganti merah.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Meledak paling besar dan keras, membuat telinga keduanya mendengung dan membuat pandangan membuta sedetik.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pendengaran Kiyoomi hanya diisi sorak sorai dan ledakan kembang api di bawah sana, namun deklarasi Atsumu ternyata jauh lebih keras menjejaki isi kepalanya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Suara ledakan masih membahana. Puluhan warna masih mengangkasa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hijau dan ungu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Emas lalu abu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kemudian bibirnya kelu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Waktu mungkin berhenti, namun degup di dada menghantam semakin keras kala Kiyoomi menyadari sensasi familiar di bibirnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lututnya perlahan melemas. Sekali lagi panca indranya mati, hanya mampu deteksi sensasi di bibir dan bagaimana gerakan Atsumu begitu halus namun mendominasi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sentuhannya lembut dan memikat, seakan mengisap semua gravitasi ke dalam genggamannya hingga tak bersisa. Tak terkecuali Kiyoomi yang kini dipaksa tunduk dan patuh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar, sensasi bahwa Atsumu kini bersandar padanya dengan tangan yang menahan tengkuk mengirim sensasi aneh ke sekujur tubuh Kiyoomi. Ia berusaha alih kendali, ambil kembali kesadarannya yang mengawang.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Namun Atsumu menariknya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, menjejak dan menjamah tiap incinya, menyerukan proklamir atas perasaannya agar tersampaikan dengan jelas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mabuk. Kiyoomi dibuat mabuk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Panas mulai menjalar dari perut, menyebar hingga ke dada dan kepala. Atsumu kembali menggulung seluruh indranya seiring perasaannya membisukan semua gema protes dalam pikiran Kiyoomi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dalam lima detik yang seakan berjalan selamanya, akhirnya gravitasi kembali memijak bumi. Riuh rendah pengunjung dan dentuman kembang api terdengar lagi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi masih ingin melayang lagi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>iii.</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dua tangan saling menggenggam, berjalan beriringan di taman hiburan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Musim panas tahun berikutnya mereka gunakan untuk bermain berdua, di taman hiburan yang jadi impian Atsumu sejak masih belia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Omi, ayo naik rollercoaster!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Kita udah naik dua kali, nggak mau.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi tarik tangan Atsumu ke lapangan berumput, ajak duduk beristirahat sejenak sembari menyantap cemilan yang dibawa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tangan kanan menggenggam sandwich, yang kiri menengadah pada pasangannya yang kini menghembuskan napas lega. “Tsumu, pinjem peta.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Selembar peta penuh lipatan dikeluarkan dari saku celana, berpindah ke telapak tangan Kiyoomi. Atsumu mengintip lewat bahu, mulutnya sibuk mengulum gulali.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Omi mau kemana?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Manik Kiyoomi berlari menyusur peta. Di utara ada rollercoaster, di barat terdapat bianglala, sementara seberang timur berdiri rumah hantu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu mempelajari rupa Kiyoomi lamat-lamat. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah sementara sorot mata Kiyoomi akhirnya berhenti di satu titik di peta.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ah, Atsumu mengerti.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Bianglala, ya, Omi?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi mengerjap. Manik hitamnya berkerlip terpantul matahari, pipi pucatnya menyemburat merah muda karena panas, sementara garis bibirnya naik malu-malu.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lucu. Lucu sekali.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Boleh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Boleh.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sore-sore gini?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Nanti malam kita naik lagi kan bisa, Omi.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kemudian tangan Atsumu ditarik, sedikit terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua berlari kecil menuju sisi barat. Punggung lebar Kiyoomi menghampar penuhi jarak pandangnya, kokoh dan tegap, salah satu pemandangan yang selalu disukainya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mereka berdua berhenti di pintu masuk bianglala, sepi karena masih sore dan cuaca cukup panas. Tidak perlu tunggu lama, dua menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kapsulnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Panas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bilah jendela dibuka, hempas angin berebut masuk, menyibak surai pirang Atsumu yang pagi tadi ditata sedemikian rupa jadi acak-acakan. Kiyoomi duduk di seberangnya, diam-diam terkikik geli amati rupa Atsumu yang terkejut bercampur sebal.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Roda mulai berputar, Atsumu melongok keluar kala sudut pandangnya makin luas dan tinggi. Panorama kota tersaji dengan biru dan oranye mendominasi, membuatnya takjub karena baru kali ini ia tatap keindahan kota sore hari.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Tsumu.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kiyoomi memberi isyarat tangan, meminta agar duduk di sebelahnya. Atsumu beranjak, hanya butuh selangkah untuk berpindah posisi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ah, disini lebih sejuk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu menyibak beberapa helai poni yang jatuh menggelitik kelopak mata, tubuhnya miring menghadap Kiyoomi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yaa, Omi?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Satu tangan besar menangkup pipi Atsumu. Dingin dengan wangi buah-buahan dan antiseptik. Atsumu memandang Kiyoomi bingung, tidak biasanya si pacar berlaku seperti ini.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Apalagi ketika keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya lalu turun menyusup ke sela jari Kiyoomi. Ketika hari biasa, bukan jemari yang menempel disana, namun saputangan krem dengan garis hitam favorit Kiyoomi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Belum sempat Atsumu bergerak untuk lepas, lansekapnya mendadak berubah penuh jadi gulita surai Kiyoomi. Satu sentuhan lembut menyadarkannya akan apa yang sedang terjadi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ciuman Kiyoomi datang tak terprediksi seperti hujan di musim panas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kedatangannya begitu tiba-tiba, tidak diduga, namun presensinya sangat dinanti. Hadirnya menghujani Atsumu seakan dengan rintiknya saja mampu menenggelamkan seluruh daya hidupnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Panas begitu menyengat di atas sana, namun sentuhan Kiyoomi yang ringan dan menyejukkan perlahan membuat isi perutnya mulai berputar dengan sensasi memabukkan dan kini kepalanya seakan berhenti bekerja.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bianglala seakan berhenti berputar, langit berhenti berotasi, hanya pada mereka berdua yang duduk berdampingan di angkasa berlatar jingga sore hari, jemari bertaut satu dengan yang lainnya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali menemukan pantulan diri sendiri di mata satu sama lain. Sedikit terengah, wajah penuh oranye pekat dengan sentuhan merah, namun bahagia merekah.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu masih terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Sakusa Kiyoomi tidak pernah ambil langkah pertama.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“O-omi?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi tersenyum, matahari di belakang kepalanya membuatnya serupa malaikat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Happy anniversary.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ah.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sial, Atsumu benar-benar lupa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>iv.</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Putih.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Emas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hijau tua.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kombinasi warna yang mengitari taman tempat mereka akan mengikrar janji. Dikombinasikan dengan latar hijau rumput dan biru langit. Cuaca hari ini cerah namun tidak menyengat, cenderung sejuk karena hembusan angin seakan turut merestui mereka berdua.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sederhana sekaligus intim.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu masih seorang diri di altar, berusaha mengontrol napas agar debar jantungnya sedikit memelan. Momen ini jauh lebih mendebarkan daripada tekanan yang didapatnya agar menang di pertandingan final kemarin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ia melirik arlojinya dengan gusar. Lima menit terasa begitu lamban.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tepukan dan sorak-sorai jadi penanda. Atsumu menoleh ke belakang dan dapati pasangannya tersenyum canggung dengan sebelah bibir terangkat. Senyuman yang selalu digunakan untuk meledeknya kala di lapangan, kini terlihat menggelikan dan konyol.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tuxedo hijau tua membungkus tubuh Kiyoomi dengan apik; mawar putih yang mengintip malu-malu dari saku dada memberi sentuhan akhir yang sempurna. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi, makin mengekspos dua landang di dahi yang jadi daya tarik abadi.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu masih terpesona dengan keindahan di depan mata. Rasanya masih bagai mimpi berdiri di altar suci ini bersama Kiyoomi. Tapi begitu kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut, sama-sama beku dihadang teriknya mentari, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, gugup, ya?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ngaca ya, Omi.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Satu deham kecil menghentikan percakapan kecil mereka dan Atsumu mengambil satu napas panjang. Ini layaknya pertarungan hidup mati yang berhasil ia menangkan. Dalam hati ia menggumam puas karena akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di titik ini. Sudah cukup ia berperang dengan keraguan atas diri sendiri dan segala ketidakyakinan serta skenario perandaiannya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kiyoomi ada disini dan itu sudah cukup baginya.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mengucap sumpah setia, Atsumu menatap dalam kelam manik Kiyoomi. Dulu ia begitu terintimidasi karena pekatnya membuat takut dan seakan menyimpan marabahaya, namun kini ia hanya merasakan tenang dan aman.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Satu langkah, dan ia menarik tengkuk Kiyoomi ke arahnya, ajak menyegel ikrar mereka berdua dalam satu ciuman.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ini adalah episode kesekian ciuman mereka. Kali ini juga sama, namun keduanya tahu, kecupan singkat kali ini menyimpan juga mengikat banyak makna diantara mereka sekaligus menjelaskan semua tanda tanya. Semua yang masih buram, semua yang masih tak tentu, semua yang masih memutar tanpa tujuan dan tersesat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Segala hal yang telah mereka perjuangkan berdua.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kini membuat mereka menyatu sempurna.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi melepas lebih dulu, buat semilir angin merasuk memberi jarak diantara mereka. Pandangan Atsumu mengabur karena air mata, tepuk tangan dan sorak kerabat juga sahabat kembali menyusup pendengarannya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Atsumu berkedip sekali, dua kali. Memastikan dirinya masih memijak realita dan waktu tetap berjalan. Kiyoomi menatapnya malu-malu dengan segaris merah muda di pipi, mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya di hadapan semua orang.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ia tidak sendiri.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kiyoomi masih disini dan itu sudah cukup baginya.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hai, <em>Miya</em> Kiyoomi.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Diem.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Salah sendiri kalah suit.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Berisik.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh. yeah. this was just me tried to write some (fluffy) kissing scenes. i didn't even know how it turned out.</p><p>(archived from my write.as)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>